


Light the Candle

by GoringWriting



Series: MCU Rarepair Bingo 2019 [6]
Category: Ant-Man (Movies), Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Groping, Light BDSM, M/M, Nipple Clamps, Nipple Play, Spanking, Wax Play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-24
Updated: 2019-08-24
Packaged: 2020-09-25 06:20:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 889
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20372092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoringWriting/pseuds/GoringWriting
Summary: Scott has no idea how Tony can think Steve is so squeaky clean. The man is pure sin and when he locks his eyes on Scott things are going to be interesting.





	Light the Candle

Scott is well aware of his crush on a certain super soldier. It's Captain America for goodness sake. He's had a crush on the man since he was a kid.

He read every story published about him. Collected almost all the trading cards. He'd read every history book about them.

What none of the stories prepared him for is the fact that Steve Rogers is kinky beyond anything Scott's ever experienced before.

He doesn't notice at first, the slaps to his ass reminding him of a coach at a baseball game or something. 

But then slaps turn to squeezes and fingers trace his crack. 

It happens often enough that Scott gets addicted to the touch and will put himself in Steve's path so he'll get those hands on his ass.

Shortly after that Steve's attention turns from Scott's ass to his chest. Fingers pluck at his nipples and his shirts come back scratchier when it's Cap's turn to do the laundry.

Scott is embarrassed but soon just seeing Steve is enough to get nipples to stand at attention.

They never talk about it or during these activities but whenever Scott sees Steve his heart pounds and his cock hardens. And Steve just gives him a smirk and holy shit how can Tony think the man is an innocent virgin. That smirk is pure sin.

So, Scott is extra excited when Steve sends the other Avengers off on missions around the world leaving the two of them home alone to do some scheduled training.

Scott's dick feels like it's gonna fall off.

He walks into the locker room to change and finds an outfit sitting on the bench and sees a glimmer of metal there as well.

He walks over and examines the outfit, it's one of those old timey wrestling suits that'll show off his cock and nipples and Scott blushes as he slips them over his body and then notices that the metal was a pair of nipple clamps attached by a chain.

There's a note with them telling him to put them on and tug with all his strength five times then come out.

Scott licks his lips and does it. He doesn't yank as hard as he can, the sensation is too much.

He steps outside and Steve is standing on the mat arms over his chest in actual work out clothes and the difference in their clothes makes heat begin to build in Scott's belly and his blood run south.

"H...hey Cap," Scott says and steps into the mat and suddenly Steve is on top of him and Scott is squirming and flipping them and trying to keep Steve's hands to the mat but suddenly he's on his back again with the super soldier straddling and pinning him.

"You didn't pull hard enough," Steve says and yanks on them again making Scott shout and arch off the floor.

"I'm going to have to punish you for that. Shower then meet me in my room," Steve says and tugs the clamps off Scott's body and waits until he's sure Scott isn't going to drop and then leaves. 

Scott does as he was told. He showers quickly and then heads up to the room and sees a table set up and surrounded by candles.

Scott gulps and steps into the room and lays back on the table and stares up at the ceiling and Steve leans his into his field of vision.

"Hey, you okay?" Steve asks cupping Scott's cheek and he nods.

"I need a verbal answer honey," Steve says fingers tracing his cheek.

"I'm good," Scott says.

"If that changes say yellow or red okay?" Steve says and Scott nods and Steve grabs a candle from the numerous ones around the table and begins rubbing Scott’s nipples and Scott is soon reduced to only gasps and whines and Steve smiles and swallows those noises with his mouth and Scott cries out when Steve drips boiling hot wax down onto the nipple he was playing with and Scott’s back arches so hard he’s afraid he might break it.

“Still good baby?” Steve asks stroking Scott’s cock and Scott’s head is nodding so hard he feels like a bobble-head.

“Verbal baby,” Steve says and Scott licks his lips.

“Y..yeah, I’m good,” Scott says and groans as a few drops fall on his cock. 

“I’m going to do your other nipple with a nice baby pink and then I’ll clean you up and then you might be able to cum...if you’re good,” Steve says and works the nipple a little more and then drips down the wax and Scott screams and cums, Steve tosses the candles into water and slams his cock into Scott as he orgasms and his cum fills Scott up to the brim and Scott comes down from his high and Steve pulls out and Scott hears the sound of a camera go off and his eyes open a crack and he looks at Steve.

“Just for me,” Steve says and cleans Scott up and then pulls him close and they fall asleep in bed, Scott’s skin a pretty pink color. 

Steve can’t wait to draw Scott when he puts him the idea Steve has had rattling in his brain since he started this whole thing.

It will be so much fun.


End file.
